Indian Grey Mongoose
The Indian grey mongoose or common grey mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) is a mongoose species mainly found in West Asia and on the Indian subcontinent. In North Indian languages (Hindi/Punjabi) it is called Nevlaa. The grey mongoose is commonly found in open forests, scrublands and cultivated fields, often close to human habitation. It lives in burrows, hedgerows and thickets, among groves of trees, and takes shelter under rocks or bushes and even in drains. It is very bold and inquisitive but wary, seldom venturing far from cover. It climbs very well. Usually found singly or in pairs. It preys on rodents, snakes, birds’ eggs and hatchlings, lizards and variety of invertebrates. Along the Chambal River it occasionally feeds on gharial eggs. Characteristics The Indian grey mongoose has tawny grey or iron grey fur, which is more grizzled and stiffer and coarser than that of other mongooses. The ruddiness of the coat varies in different subspecies, but it is described as appearing more grey than other mongooses. The grizzled appearance comes from the individual hairs being ringed by creamy-white and black. The legs are brown and darker than the body. The hair around the muzzle and eyes is also brown but with a stronger rusty red colouring. The tail is bushy, whilst the tip of the tail, if coloured, is pale yellow or white. Their tail length equals their body length. Body length: 36–45 cm (14-17 inches) Tail length: 45 cm (17 inches), weight: 0.9-1.7 kg (2-4 lb). Males are significantly larger than the females. Indian grey mongooses are unusual in that they can discriminate four colours, more than most other mammals. Distribution Indian gray mongooses live in Turkey and the Arabian Peninsula, India, Bhutan and Bangladesh, preferring areas of thickets, broken, bushy vegetation and cultivated fields, as well as open areas, scrub and grasslands. Habits and Lifestyle Indian gray mongooses are generally solitary and diurnal, and are especially active during the early mornings and early evenings, searching for reptiles. They move with a quick trot, constantly scanning an area for food. Despite being good climbers, they are rarely seen climbing trees. They sleep in holes during the day, in hollow trees or in the ground, to avoid the midday sun. They are known for their skill in fighting snakes, using special techniques and adaptations. They engage the snake for about an hour in battle, and then the snake tires of striking, whereupon the mongoose leaps at it and attempts its first bite. The cobra usually then loses, as it cannot strike and retract quickly enough to inject venom. These mongooses use scent marking for communication, males spraying only during the breeding season. The spray is potent and can cover a huge distance, like that of skunks. Diet and Nutrition The Indian gray mongooses are omnivores. They are opportunistic hunters, feeding mainly on rats, mice, lizards, snakes, and beetles. They also eat ground birds and their eggs, as well as fruits, berries, and roots. Mating Habits Although Indian gray mongooses are widespread, not much is known about their mating habits in the wild. They are solitary except in the mating season, which is March, August and October, and, after mating, the pair separates, the male often mating with other females. This suggests their mating system is polygynous. Births take place in May or June and from October to December, with one female able to produce two or three litters a year. Typically two to four pups are born, after a gestation of about 60 days. Helpless and blind when born, the young develop quickly, and remain with their mother for as long as six months. These animals typically gain maturity when they are 6 to 9 months old. Category:Mammals Category:Omnivores Category:Mongoose Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Asian Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals